Ascanced Alien-Heroes Eternal Forms: Heroes United
< Back to Ben 10: Ascanced Alien Episode Guide This is a crossover been Ben 10: Ascanced Alien and Ben 10 Heroes: Eternal Forms. Hypnosis When Alpha Nanite was after to the breaks his capture pod was disappears after to goes at universe can to the powers trixes into Ascanced-MEGA Nanite formerly. Ben after Ultimatrix 5.0 turned into Fusion Powers Mode using the fusion powers of Involved All-Power Perodua Alza VGT and Involved All-Power Perodua Viva VGT. Plot In Ben's Universe... He after to Ben fighting his Techadons. He after transforms into any Ascanced Heatblast making his knocks him off. The Techadons tackled him, but he transformed into Ascanced Water Hazard, then knocked them off. Ascanced Water Hazard fires a laser beam at them, and they exploded. More and more came. Ascanced Water Hazard transformed into Ascanced Goop, and turned into a big tidal wave, and they all dissolved. Goop wrapped around one, threw that one, ripped another one's arms off, and kicked one's head off. Ascanced Goop (Ascanced Alien): Ow! You guys are too easy! Out tackling another robot. Ascanced Goop transformed into Ascanced Cannonbolt just into Ascanced Ultimate Cannonbolt. He smashed into many Techadons, and flew into the air, then transformed back into Ascanced Goop and splashed over all the Techadons. He transformed back. Ben (Ascanced Alien): No worries here. Then, there was a flash of green light. There was Clockwork! Ben (Ascanced Alien): (asking) What the neck! Clockwork (Heroes Eternal Forms): Ben? He reverted back. Ben! Ben (Ascanced Alien): Ben! They man-hugged. Ben (Ascanced Alien): Okay. Ben: Well... (started flashback) Flashback... Inside the Null Void, a whole group of Null Guardians were flying around in a specific area. Suddenly there was a shining light from behind them. The Guardians looked to see what it was and watched as a small ball began cracking and opening. From it, Alpha emerged. The Null Guardians began charging at it and shooting energy beams but the Alpha just reached out and absorbed them. Slowly his powers were disappearing off of his body. He activated the Clockwork powers and began transforming into a Nanite infected Clockwork, then created a portal. Alpha turned back to his regular self but the portal remained opened. He jumped through it and landed back in Ben's world. Alpha Nanite: Finally, vengence for the one who left me sealed in that containment pod and stuck in that horrible dimension. Vengence on the one they call "Ben Tennyson". He lifted off into the air and began flying in the direction that he could sense Ben was at. Not, Ben sat on the corner of his street, he looked sad. Ben: (shouting) Gwen's sick, Kevin's sick, Manny is out on a mission, Julie is off playing tennis, Ship is with Manny on that mission and so is Cooper. THERE IS NOTHING TO DO! Why won't some bad guys come and try to get me? Nothing. Ben: If you say so. When jumping up and looked around to see the Alpha. Ben: ALPHA! How'd you get out? (asked) Not, Alpha shuddered at the thought of being stuck and ignored the question. Ben activated the Ultimatrix 5.0 and transformed. Diamondhead (Heroes Eternal Forms): (shouting) Diamondhead! He can using fusion powers of Involved All-Power Perodua Alza VGT and Involved All-Power Perodua Viva VGT! Diamondhead shot diamond shards at the Alpha but he manipulated the Nanites inside him to allow for him to create a shield. While Alpha was blinded, hiding behind the shield, Diamondhead took his chance. Using his crystalkinesis, Diamondhead created a platform of diamonds out of the ground, throwing him into the air. He landed on Alpha and squashed him. Alpha tried to absorb the Ultimatrix but Diamondhead cut off his arm. Alpha Nanite: I still have access to some alien powers. When Alpha pointed out to Ben. He shot one of Clockwork's time rays from his hand. Diamondhead was unaffected. Then Alpha shot out a sonic screech. Diamondhead dropped to the ground and Alpha began dominating. He grabbed the Ultimatrix 5.0 and absorbed it's powers. Ben managed to reach the MEGATRIX and transform into Clockwork. He created a time portal and escaped to Ben's universe. Flashback end... Ben: So, that's how I ended up here. Ben (Ascanced Alien): Uh... that made him powers of fusion. Ben: Day do, we can tries to fusion powers of Involved All-Power Perodua Alza VGT and Involved All-Power Perodua Viva VGT! Ben (Ascanced Alien): Wow, that sucks. So is Alpha as powerful as when you fought him with that "Rex" guy? Ben: (asking) Well, it looked like he was returning to that mutation as I left, I didn't really see. Anyway, will you return to my universe with me to stop him? Ben was about to answer when another Techadon stood. Ben quickly transformed. Ascanced Buzzshock (Ascanced Alien): Buzzshock! When Ascanced Buzzshock took control of the Techadon and destroyed it. Ben: So...? Ascanced Buzzshock (Ascanced Alien): Sure! During eager for a good battle. Suddenly a time portal opened and MEGA Alpha flew through. He had a mask around his head, similar to Clockwork's. Ben: (shouting again) ALPHA! Ascanced Buzzshock (Ascanced Alien): (asking) That's the guy? Ben nodded. Ascanced Buzzshock (Ascanced Alien): Wow, he looks pretty tough. Ben: (stated) His mutation has changed a small bit, but that is the same. Alpha held out his arms and opened his mouth. His palms and jaw began glowing green as he shot a time ray. There was a huge green flash as Ben and Stan transformed, and as the time rays hit. Ascanced Jetray (Ascanced Alien) and Wildvine (Heroes Eternal Forms): Ascanced Jetray! Wildvine! Wildvine (Heroes Eternal Forms): What is shut and tries to fusion powers of Involved All-Power Perodua Alza VGT and Involved All-Power Perodua Viva VGT! Ascanced Jetray (Ascanced Alien): Involved All-Power Perodua Alza VGT and Involved All-Power Perodua Viva VGT was twice. Not, Ascanced Jetray and Wildvine after they managed to escape. They looked at eachother and smiled. Ascanced Jetray began cloning and charging at Alpha. Wildvine joins in. All of them get thrown back. Wildvine (Heroes Eternal Forms): Oof! (shouting) The portal opened, his fusion was Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE! Wildvine (Heroes Eternal Forms): Goku and Trunks's fusion! Not, Ascanced Jetray hit his Ascandtrix and transformed. Ascanced Upchuck (Ascanced Alien): Ascanced Upchuck! Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanced Alien): (landed) We need to talk. MEGA Alpha shot out time beams but Ascanced Upchuck opened his mouth and ate it, then shot it back at Alpha. Alpha took damage, falling to the ground. Wildvine studied this attack and then came up with an idea. Wildvine (Heroes Eternal Forms): Ben! Eat me! (after demanded, transformed) XLR8! Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE was voice at Tetrax. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanced Alien): (but limitation unable to Finn's powers and abilities) Disk Kamehameha! Not, Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE fires him beam at Alpha but he effect. Ascanced Upchuck (Ascanced Alien): WHA!? It's what the not Finn the Human! (confusing) XLR8 (Heroes Eternal Forms): Eat me! Don't chew or anything, just swallow me! I will charge your attack and get into a missile position inside you. Once you shoot me out I will have a huge boost and an energy beam following me so I can just smash right through the MEGA Alpha! Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanced Alien): Every not how XLR8 his not true! XLR8 (Heroes Eternal Forms): What!? Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanced Alien): Not powers yet... (running and demands) ...now, Go! XLR8 crouched into Ascanced Upchuck's mouth. All three of his mouths opened as XLR8 super-charged his energy beam. Inside, XLR8 held his arms out and stretched out. He looked like a dinosaur-shaped missile. Although Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE fires his multiple small ball at Alpha. Ascanced Upchuck opened all of his mouths and they began glowing a bright green as his attack was super charged. Three energy beams shot out beign lead by XLR8. XLR8 spun through the air like a high-speed torpedo. He slammed into MEGA Alpha and shot right through. He spun and landed on his feet, then looked up at the damage. Ascanced Upchuck (Heroes Eternal Forms): BEN WE DID IT! Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanced Alien): Import. Not as he looked at the giant hole through Alpha's chest. Suddenly Alpha's head grew diamonds. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanced Alien): What! XLR8 (Heroes Eternal Forms): Oh don't you wish. Sharp diamond shards began shooting out of the ground, ready to stab XLR8. Ben managed to dash through them all and make his way back to Ascanced Upchuck. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE ready to Instant Transmission at Alpha. Quickly he transformed into Ascanced Armodrillo can flying to shot sonic beam howls. Alpha's head cracked apart, as did the diamond shards but he was not weakened. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanced Alien): (hold the Activerate) Activerate, activate! Activerate shot it beam at XLR8 was using the powers. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanced Alien): (shut down Activerate it low battery) Oh, shit! Ascanced Armodrillo (Ascanced Alien): BEN, TURN INTO SOMETHING THAT CAN FLY! (shouts) He fusion detransformed. XLR8 (Heroes Eternal Forms): What! Goku! Trunks! Trunks (Ascanced Alien): Impossible! Goku (Ascanced Alien): He can turn back! XLR8 (Heroes Eternal Forms): LIKE WHAT? He was shocked and confused, unable to think straight. Ascanced Armodrillo (Ascanced Alien): (screams) HERE! (entered the code and turned into any Syperior) NOW FLY! After, Ascanced Armodrillo began running down the street with awesome speed while Syperior struggled to fly. Ascanced Armodrillo (Ascanced Alien): What is not Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE! When after to the Goku and Trunks turned him fusion into Gokunks. Ascanced Armodrillo (Ascanced Alien): Fat! Gokunks: Nope. When after to the Goku and Trunks using Fusion Dance and turned him fusion into Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanced Alien): Yes! He demands out end, MEGA Alpha tackled Ascanced Armodrillo out of the sky, and absorbed the Ascandtrix. He looked like Alpha-Omega, but with green fire. Ascanced-MEGA Alpha: I AM ASCANCED-MEGA ALPHA! Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanced Alien): (when turned his any more after shocks at lightning it was angry at Ascanced-MEGA Alpha) Ascanced Armodrillo (Ascanced Alien): That's a mouthful. BEN! DO SOMETHING! Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanced Alien): (to hair to white became gold) Syperior (Heroes Eternal Forms): Uh... He picked up a stone, then threw it at Ascanced-MEGA Alpha, but it hit Ben in the head. Ascanced Armodrillo (Ascanced Alien): DO SOMETHING BETTER! Syperior (Heroes Eternal Forms): I can call him names! Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanced Alien): (but still his other angry to the lightning) AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (turned into Super Saiyan form, flying to kicks at Ascanced-MEGA Alpha he roars, but Ben falls down into Ascanced Clockwork) Syperior (Heroes Eternal Forms): (but lightning to Ultimatrix but detransformed) Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): (landed at Ben and Ascanced Clockwork) I am Super Saiyan. Ben (Heroes Eternal Forms): I'm know. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): I made it him, it was not Ascanced-MEGA Alpha did to destroy Ben's universe! Ben (Heroes Eternal Forms): (after Ultimatrix 5.0 turned Fusion Powers Mode at Dark Grey) Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): (when middle to Ben's universe again) Okay. (when Ben and Ascanced Clockwork was hold them and prepares to teleport) Instant Transmission! He disappears... In the North Bellwood... Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE was appears in teleports of a street. They reverted back quickly , and ran inside a gas station, panting. When they ran inside, people started screaming. The three guys looked outside, and saw Ascanced-MEGA Alpha. Ascanced Clockwork (Ascanced Alien): Oh truck. Ben (Heroes Eternal Forms): Okay, let's another using the powers of Involved All-Power Perodua Alza VGT and Involved All-Power Perodua Viva VGT turning into alien form can using powers. Goes Both Ben transformed. The screen split in two, and their transformation started side by side. Ben's head to blue turned gold just like Super Saiyan 3's, his clothes turned purple, and diamonds grew all across his skin, and his chest popped out, the same time as vines grew up Ben's skin, and his head bursted into flames, then vines grew over it. Ascanced Diamondhead (Ascanced Alien): Ascanced Diamondhead! Swampfire (Heroes Eternal Forms): Swampfire! He powerful can MEGA is gone, he can using the powers of Involved All-Power Perodua Alza VGT and Involved All-Power Perodua Viva VGT! Nothing. Ascanced Diamondhead (Ascanced Alien): We have to combine our powers! Trunks used Ascanded Super Saiyan! Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): (when was turned gold to turned hand and legs to medium but into Ascanded Super Saiyan, to prepares at hand can using Ascanded Kamehameha) Ka... me... He began creating a sling shot of vines and Ben filled it with diamond ammo. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanded Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): (still his hand) ...ha... me... Swampfire (Heroes Eternal Forms): Let's go! (running) Now! Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanded Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): Ha! Both: All-Power Kamehameha! Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE shot it fires beam, sliced apart the vine holding it all together and the diamond shot out at Ascanced-MEGA Alpha. Alpha looked down at his wound and laughed. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanded Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): It's doesn't work! Ascanced Diamondhead (Ascanced Alien): You think that will hurt me? Ben ran over to Ben and hit both the Ascandtrix and Ultimatrix 5.0 at the same time. The screen split like the previous transformation. A flash shot out from behind both aliens, showing Ben and Ben inside of their alien forms. Slowly the alien skin was sucked into Ben and Ben 's turning them back to human, but their transformations weren't over yet. Ben's eyes grew large and green, then a hood appeared over his head. Ben's wings his turned two wings similar to Stinkfly's. Ben's eyes disappeared from his face and were replaced with giant bat-like ears. The hood that appeared over Ben's head stretched down to his legs. Ben became extremely muscular and each finished their transformation. Ascanced Big Chill (Ascanded Alien): Ascanced Big Chill! Eye Guy (Heroes Eternal Forms): Eye Guy! When finished to the green form. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanded Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): Whoa! Eye Guy merged his eyes and began shooting various beams, ice, flames and just plain energy beams. Ascanded Big Chill began flying through Alpha, trying to freeze it from the inside. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanded Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): (shouting) Do not fight! As they section froze up, Ben transformed into Ascanced AmpFibian electrocuted Alpha from inside. Alpha began shaking, it was obviously feeling pain. Ascanced AmpFibian phased out of Alpha and Eye Guy charged at it, smashing through the frozen section. Alpha dropped to the ground and began to regenerate that section. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanded Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): It's just not yet? When after to gold became white. Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanded Super Saiyan, Ascanced Alien): (when another into power up to gold but turned into Ultra Super Saiyan) Geeeeeeeeooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (when electricity to extra medium to the again) I never say that ALPHA! He jumped into the air and began flying. Purebred flew into Alpha's hollow chest and infected it, causing it to be unable to regenerate. Alpha became Alpha Benmummy and easily regenerated his chest. He reshaped himself into a helicopter and charged at Purebred and Ascanced AmpFibian. Ben quickly became Ascanced Heatblast and grabbed onto Alpha. On contact, Alpha began burning. Quickly Alpha detransformed and jumped away, rubbing his burning arm. Ascanced Heatblast flew over to Purebred. Purebred (Heroes Eternal Forms): It's not Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE it's weak too powers! Other scene... Ben (Ascanced Alien): Whoa! That's another my form! Ben: Uh... No! (during going to die) Real scene... Ascanced Heatblast (Ascanced Alien): Nope? Purebred (Heroes Eternal Forms): Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE it's weak too powers can reformatied! Each of them hit down on their faceplates and the screen split again. Ben's clothes stretched over his body and turned white and red, head to became gold. A giant horn grew out of his head and he grew giant. Ben's clothes stretched out over his body and turned white, then a stripe appeared in the middle as it became a jumpsuit.'' His head turned grey and stretched out. After that his hands turned grey and his feet turned ''grey. Ascanced Way Big (Ascanced Alien): Way Big! Grey Matter (Heroes Eternal Forms): Grey Matter! When green portal is opened, more was All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE is Gogeta and landed. Grey Matter (Heroes Eternal Forms): Goku and Vegeta's fusion! All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (Ascanced Alien): It's there too easy. Combine your speed and flight, then create a cosmic ray and and a punc to Alpha's face! And let it my don't my off! Way Big began flying super fast. He came up to Alpha's face with his hand glowing, then hit himand shot a powerful beam. Alpha was pushed back, but he grabbed Way Big's arm and began punching Way Big with his own hand. Ascanced-MEGA Alpha: Why are you hitting yourself? Grey Matter jumped onto Alpha and bit his face. Ascanced Way Big (Ascanced Alien): Ouch! It screamed as it let go of Ascanced Way Big and Grey Matter pushed All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE disappears and appears upperside. Ben transformed into Ascanced Spidermonkey and evolved into Ascanced Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ascanced Ultimate Spidermonkey (Ascanced Alien): Ascanced Ultimate Spidermonkey! Doing. Alpha became Alpha Armodrillo and began attempting to attack the two agile aliens. Ben and Ben continued dodging his attempt and trying to tangle him up in their webs. All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE was power up and using Big Bang Kamehameha at Alpha. The other speaked back... Ben (Ascanced Alien): Whoa! That anything to the powers All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE can using Big Bang Kamehameha! Ben: Yeah! Real speaked back... He started to get up, but a green beam hit him, and he turned back into MEGA Alpha, then Alpha. He screen shifts both detransformed. All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE points to Alpha. Not appears. Ben (Ascanced Alien): Well, seeya Ben! Alpha shouldn't be a problem now! Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE (Ascanced Alien): (prepares to teleport) Instant Transmission! When disappears. All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE (Ascanced Alien): Bye, Ben! When All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE power up and flew away. THE END! Major Events *He both Ascanced form are appearance in Ben 10: Ascanced Alien. Characters *Ben Tennyson (both in Heroes Eternal Forms and Ascanced Alien) Aliens used Used by Ben (in Ascanced Alien) *Ascanced Heatblast (x2, first appearance in Ascanced Alien) *Ascanced Water Hazard (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) *Ascanced Goop (x2, first appearance in Ascanced Alien) *Ascanced Cannonbolt (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) *Ascanced Ultimate Cannonbolt (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) *Ascanced Buzzshock (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) *Ascanced Jetray *Ascanced Upchuck (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) *Ascanced Armodrillo (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) *Ascanced Clockwork (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) *Ascanced Diamondhead *Ascanced Big Chill *Ascanced AmpFibian (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) *Ascanced Way Big (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) *Ascanced Spidermonkey (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) *Ascanced Ultimate Spidermonkey (first appearance in Ascanced Alien) Used by Ben (in Heroes Eternal Forms) *All of them Used by Alpha *Clockwork (x3) *Diamondhead (x2) *Benmummy *Armodrillo *Chromastone (off-screen) Techniques *Big Bang Kamehameha - Used by All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE, limitation of Vegito's Big Bang Kamehameha. *Instant Transmission - Used by Involved Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance LITE twice. New Techniques *Reversal - Used by All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE, he charges to power up. *Going Home, Gogeta! - Used by All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE, uses Zenkai and flew off to ending sequence. Trivia *All-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition LITE make their appearance in Ascanced Alien are confirmed with Fusion Characters. Category:Crossover episodes Category:Crossover